Project Summary Foodborne diseases are major public health burden in the United States. This project will provide necessary infrastructure and surge capacity for microbiology testing in a food/drug emergency or an outbreak situation. The Tifton Veterinary Diagnostic Laboratory has the necessary infrastructure including a state of the art facility and qualified personnel, and is willing to meet the objectives of this RFA.